


The foolish mistake

by imera



Series: Rarepairs shorts - Hermione/Pansy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple misunderstanding lead to some strange feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	The foolish mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a series of 13 drabbles with the pairing Hermione/Pansy written for rarepair-shorts (at livejournal) as well as for the Mission Impossible (at livejournal)
> 
> Inspired by the prompt 'After dark'.  
> 

Hermione didn’t know why she volunteered to find the special plant for Slughorn, it wasn’t like she needed the extra credit he offered. She guessed it was because she wanted some time away from the boys and her house because of all the Quidditch discussions. She would much rather spend four hours by the Forbidden Forest, looking for a specific plant they needed for a specific potion.

Lost in her own thoughts about her projects as well as tests over the next few weeks, she returned to Hogwarts in the dark. Lost in her own world, she wasn’t aware that she was no longer alone, not before she was brutally pushed against the wall.

It was dark, but Hermione still recognised her attacker. “Release me,” Hermione barked at Pansy.

“So you can run? I don’t think so. Don’t you know it’s past curfew?” Pansy replied.

Hermione doubted Pansy knew her captive was a Prefect, if she knew she wouldn’t be as confident. She was tempted to burst Pansy’s bubble by confessing her identity, but decided to wait a little. “What are you going to do about it?” she asked the Slytherin girl.

“I’ll take some House Points, of course, and report you to my Head of House," Pansy answered proudly.

Having received her answer, Hermione decided to let Pansy know who her hostage was. “Maybe you should make sure that you’re actually allowed to take points from your _prisoner_ before running to your Head of House; wouldn’t want to make a fool out of yourself.” Pansy was silent a few seconds before pulling out her wand and casting the Lumos spell, the tip lit up and Pansy could see who she had caught.

“Granger,” Pansy said annoyed.

“Parkinson,” Hermione spat back. “Maybe next time you should make sure you capture an actual student, not another Prefect.”

“Shut it,” snarled Pansy. “Anyway, what were you doing outside the school? I don’t think Prefects are allowed outside the school after curfew either.”

“You’re such a fool,” Hermione said.

She was about to tell Pansy why she was outside when Pansy brutally pushed her against the wall. “Don’t call me a fool,” she hissed.

Hermione stared at Pansy, she was not ugly, but neither a beauty. And while Hermione would never admit it out loud, she agreed with Ron; Pansy was pug-faced.

“Release me,” Hermione ordered.

“Why?” Pansy replied with a smirk similar to Draco's.

"I’ve got several reasons. You're threatening me because I was outside the school past curfew, without even asking if I had permission. Then you cross the line by being physical because I simply said you are a fool.”

“Nobody calls me a fool and gets away with it,” Pansy hissed through her teeth.

Hermione wanted to say something, but because she would rather return to her own room she stopped teasing. She kept her mouth shut, hoping Pansy would soon come to her senses.

“That’s right; you won’t get out of this easily," Pansy said confidently. “You’ll pay for your rude behaviour, one way or another.”

Hermione didn’t like the idea of being punished because Pansy liked power, and decided to escape. She knew speaking would only anger Pansy more, so she had to do something that would shock Pansy long enough for her to release Hermione.

It didn't take long before an idea hit her, and while it was slightly disgusting, Hermione was sure it would work. Without thinking, Hermione leaned closer and pressed her lips against Pansy’s.

The plan did not go as intended, while it had the desired effect on Pansy, if had a strange effect on Hermione as well. What was supposed to be a short kiss, ended up lasting five seconds. Pulling away from Pansy also proved itself to be more difficult than Hermione thought.

Pansy did not speak; she barely blinked as she stared at Hermione. Deciding to use that second to free herself, Hermione pushed Pansy. Grabbing the moment, Hermione ran as fast as she could away from Pansy. She didn't know what went wrong, the kiss was not supposed to make her feel things, but she did.

When she reached the large entrance doors, Hermione took a look back at Pansy, who was still standing in the same spot as before. Hermione wondered what she was thinking, and if she felt the same as Hermione felt. Thinking it was a foolish thought, Hermione shook her head and entered the school. All she could hope for right then was that one day she would think the kiss was a simple dream.


End file.
